


Sunday Morning

by biqueen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biqueen/pseuds/biqueen
Summary: Just a short drabble about Laura and Danny doing homework, or you know, not doing homework.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I love danny lawrence with my whole heart, so I wrote this thing. Hope you like it

“Hey, are you in that Wednesday afternoon P.E class?” Danny asks on a, for once, slow Sunday morning trying to sound casual. They’re sitting in Laura’s room pretending to do their homework and eating cheap cookies. Or Danny is, pretending to focus on her math textbook that is. Laura pretty much has the whole cookie eating thing down all by herself, big surprise.

And she’s probably already done with her 1500 word history essay the redhead thinks, only a little jealous of her efficiency. It really is not her fault that she isn’t very good with numbers, she much prefers words. Preferably Laura’s words right now, and preferably some that respond to her question. 

Because of course Danny knows that Laura is in that class, she got a list of students along with the 11 pages of to-do and not-to-dos when co teaching a gym class. Apparently swimming with dolphins could go horribly wrong, who would have thought. 

The brunette sitting at the desk pauses her furious typing and swivels her chair slowly so she’s facing Danny. She looks half asleep still in her plaid sweatpants and brown tank top, hair in a messy bun. There are crumbs in her lab. Danny’s heart skips around a little. 

“Yeah, Wednesday gym’s my favourite.” Laura says finally, looking solemn. Trying very hard to control the wide grin on her face Danny sits up a little straighter on Laura’s bed and opens her mouth to just come out with it. It really isn’t that big of a deal. But the other girl beats her to it, tilting her head and smiling slightly. 

“Why?” but Danny doesn’t get any kind of chance to answer because suddenly Laura is narrowing her eyes, looking at her suspiciously. “There isn’t some huge deformed monster thingie trapped in the gymnasium is there?” she asks, eyes widening. 

Danny has to take a moment to get over the fact that she actually attends a university where that question isn’t totally out of bounds. “No, no of course not. Well unless you count me as one.” Really Lawrence? You’re so lame. “I mean me and a couple of the sisters are co teaching it, the class on Wednesday. So I just wanted to let you know. You know?” so lame. 

Clearing her throat to defuse the warmth she can feel spreading up her neck, Danny glances at Laura. Not a big deal. But the short girl is just looking at her, tilting her head in that way again. It’s rather distracting. “Well I’ll look forward to trying to hit you with whatever ball we’re throwing around.” Laura says after a moment, a twinkle in the corners of her eyes. Danny tries to remember how to breathe.


End file.
